pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Honig
Edwin Honig (September 3, 1919 - May 25, 2011) was an American poet, playwright, and translator. Life Honig was born in Brooklyn, New York City. He earned a B.A. from the University of Wisconsin in 1941 and, after Army service in Europe during World War II, a master’s in English from Wisconsin. He taught at Harvard University and Brown University, where he started the Graduate Writing Program, and was Emeritus Professor. He was on the Advisory Board of the Christopher Isherwood Foundation.Isherwoodfoundation.org He published ten books of poetry, eight books of translation, five books of criticism and fiction, and three books of plays. His work appeared in AGNI and Nedge magazines.Bu.eduBu.edu Honig’s 1st wife, Charlotte, died in the early 1960s. His 2nd marriage, to Margot Dennes, ended in divorce in the early 1980s. Following an illness, cited by a family friend as complications from Alzheimer's disease, Honig died on May 25, 2011. Professor Honig's survivors include his sister, Lila Putnam, and his two sons from his marriage to Ms. Dennes, Daniel (born 1965) and Jeremy (born 1967). Recognition In 2012, filmmaker Alan Berliner completed a documentary feature film about Honig entitled First Cousin Once Removed. Berliner's mother was Honig's 1st cousin. The film premiered at the New York Film Festival on October 9th.Filmlinc.com Awards * 1948 Guggenheim Fellowship * writer-in-residence Mishkenot Sha'ananim * The National Endowment for the Arts, * the Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters. * 1986 he was knighted by the President of Portugal for his work in literary translation; * 1996 by the King of Spain.http://www.epoetry.org/issues/issue1/alltext/rvgoul.htm * 1968-1969 Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship * Governor's Medal (Rhode Island) * Golden Rose of the New England Poetry Club Publications Poetry *''The Moral Circus''. Baltimore, MD: Contemporary Poetry, 1955. *''The Gazabos: Forty-one poems''. New York: Clarke & Way, 1959 ** revised as The Gazabos: Forty-one poems, and The Widow, 1961. *''Poems for Charlotte''. privately printed, 1963. *''Survivals''. New York: October House, 1965. *''Spring Journal''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1968. *''Four Springs''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1972. *''Shake a Spear with Me, John Berryman: New poems and a play'' (includes play Orpheus Below). Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1974 ** revised edition published as The Affinities of Orpheus, 1976. *''At Sixes''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck Press, 1974. *''Selected Poems, 1955-1976''. Montrose, AL: Texas Center for Writers, 1979. *''Gifts of Light''. Isla Vista, CA: Turkey Press, 1983. **bilingual edition, Dadivas de luz = Gifts of Light. (with Portuguese translations by Antonio Ramos Rosa). Lisbon: Caminho, 1992. *''Interrupted Praise: New and selected poems''. Metuchen, NJ: Scarecrow Press, 1983. *''The Imminence of Love: Poems, 1962-1992''. Montrose, AL: Texas Center for Writers, 1993. *''Time and Again: Poems, 1940-1997''. Philadelphia, PA: Xlibris, 2000. Plays *''Ends of the World and Other Plays''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1983. Fiction *''The Foibles and Fables of an Abstract Man''. Provindence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1979. Non-fiction *''García Lorca'' (criticism). Norfolk, CT: New Directions, 1944 ** revised edition, 1962. *''Dark Conceit: The making of allegory''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1959; Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1982. *''The Nazi Drawings by Mauricio Lasansky'' (exhibition catalog), Philadelphia, PA:. 1966 ** revised edition, Iowa City, IA; University of Iowa, 1976. *''Calderón and the Seizures of Honor'' (criticism). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1972. *''The Poet's Other Voice: Conversations on literary translation''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1985. Translated *Miguel de Cervantes, The Cave of Salamanca. Crysalis, 1960. *Pedro Calderón de la Barca, Four Plays. New York: Hill & Wang, 1961. *Miguel de Cervantes, Eight Interludes. New York: New American Library, 1964. *Pedro Calderón de la Barca, The Phantom Lady (play), first produced in Washington, DC, 1965. *Pedro Calderón de la Barca, Life Is a Dream (play; broadcast on English radio, 1970; first produced in Providence, RI, 1971). New York: Hill & Wang, 1970. *Fernando Pessoa, Selected Poems. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1971. *Federico García Lorca, Divan, and other writings. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1974. * Lope de Vega, La Dorotea (translated with A.S. Trueblood). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1985. * Fernando Pessoa, The Keeper of Sheep (translated with Susan M. Brown). Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY; Sheep Meadow Press, 1986. * The Poems of Fernando Pessoa (translated & edited with Susan M. Brown). New York: Ecco Press, 1986. *Fernando Pessoa, Always Astonished (selected prose). San Francisco: City Lights, 1988. *Miguel Hernandez, The Unending Lightning: Selected poems. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY; Sheep Meadow Press, 1990. *Federico García Lorca, Four Puppet Plays, Play without a Title, the Divan Poems, and Other Poems, Prose Poems, and Dramatic Pieces. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY; Sheep Meadow Press, 1990. *Pedro Calderón de la Barca, Six Plays. New York: Fordham University Press, 1993. Edited *''The Mentor Book of Major American Poets'' (edited with Oscar Williams). New York: New American Library, 1961. *''The Major Metaphysical Poets of the Seventeenth Century: John Donne, George Herbert, Richard Crashaw, and Andrew Marvell'' (edited with Oscar Williams). New York: Washington Square Press, 1968. *''Spenser''. New York: Dell, 1968. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation..Edwin Honig 1919-2011, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 7, 2012. Plays produced *''The Widow'' (verse play), 1st produced in San Francisco, CA, 1953. *''Calisto and Melibea'' (libretto). 1st produced in Davis, CA, 1979, Hellcoal Press (Providence, RI), 1972. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * * Edwin Honig 1919- at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Edward Honig at Amazon.com *Edwin Honig bibliography ;About *Edwin Honig, a Poet, Professor and Translator, Dies at 91," New York Times * [http://parnaseo.uv.es/Celestinesca/Numeros/1979/VOL%203/NUM%202/2_resena3.pdf The "Calisto and Melibea" of Edwin Honig], Joseph Snow, University of Georgia] Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Brown University faculty Category:American poets Category:1919 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American essayists Category:American translators Category:Portuguese–English translators Category:Spanish–English translators Category:Deaths from Alzheimer's disease Category:Translators of Fernando Pessoa Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics